


Pretty Little Things

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Nyx loves everything about Luna, inside and out.





	Pretty Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo my first foray into kinktober and lunyx! Ive loved this pairing for so long so Im glad to actually write something for it. 
> 
> Day 7's prompts included body worship and creampie ~<3

Nyx swept his wide, calloused palms over Luna’s hips and stomach, trailing up to finally settle on her slim waist. Oh, how he _loved_ the way she looked, with clothing or without. Her tall, slim hourglass figure was a sight he never tired of.

He took a moment, squeezing just slightly to appreciate the way his fingers indented into the little bit of pudge she’d gained so far. Her hourglass figure would soon be gone, but in its place something—rather, some _one_ —just as exciting.

But they had months before that happened. Here and now, he needed to focus on the present.

The grip Nyx had on her waist only aided his thrusts as he fucked Luna hard and fast, meeting every roll of her hips. His knees were spread wide on their bed while Luna was fully seated in his lap, her arms around his shoulders as she let him do what he pleased.

“How did I get so lucky, Princess?” he growled, slowing his thrusting just enough to let Luna catch her breath, “Who let me be with a pretty little thing like you?”

She didn’t answer at first, moaning into his ear as his cock grazed right over her g-spot before seating himself fully, then pulling back out to do it all over again.

“I could s-ah! Say the same, darling,” she groaned, matching his thrusts as best she could, though such coordination was getting difficult.

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

Luna smirked and giggled, then reached up and tangled her manicured nails into his messy bun. After a little fumbling she pulled out the hair tie, letting it fall in a cascade of black down his back.

“I’d say so,” she kissed his neck, combing her fingers though his hair as she squeezed as tight as she could around his cock just to throw him off.

It worked like a charm as his thrusting stuttered and lost momentum, savoring the wet heat of her pussy that was begging for more.

“Well thanks, beautiful,” he murmured, just barely recovered as he kissed up her neck, to her jaw, and finally covered her lips with his own.

The pace picked up again afterwards, her cunt pulsing around Nyx’s cock as he thrust into her with abandon.

“Damn, babe, how are you so tight?” he grunted as he gripped Luna’s hips, angling his own slightly to find a better angle for her. “Just so…fuck, it’s too much…”

“Can’t help it,” she panted, bouncing up and down on his cock, already so close to the edge, “You’re too thick, go so deep…I-I-Nyx!” she called his name as she came, contracting so tight around Nyx that he couldn’t help but follow right after her.

“Gods—ah!” he moaned long and deep as he pulled her hips flush against his, pressing hard and harder, trying to get as deep as he possibly could. Luna rode out his orgasm with him, squeezing every drop of cum from his dick until her muscles gave out. He could already feel rivulets of cum running down his shaft and balls. Not that it made any difference now, but the thought of cum dripping out of her pussy, marking her inside and out…

 _That_ was another sight he’d never tire of.

Luna had since collapsed against him, just barely supporting herself on his shoulders. He wrapped and arm around her back and cradled her head in his other hand, slowly maneuvering the both of them until she was reclined against the pillows.

Only then did he pull out, reveling in the sight of his own cum filling her up and then dripping out, rolling, sluggish, down her lips and ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hopefully this will be a regular thing and Ill actually post a lot of these. 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
